Death's Champion
by DarkDeathDragonQueen
Summary: Harry has received an inheritance that changes his life. He becomes the mate of a powerful being in the future, and is claimed as Death's son. He becomes the Son of the Shadows. He is transported to the future in a place that is easy for his mate to find him. He will cause chaos and change the future along with his mate. THIS IS SLASH!


**Chapter 1: The Change**

**Dark: Hey guys! I thought that I would give a crossover a try.**

**Death: She is truly doing this. Great...**

**Queen: Oh shush! At least she's not making you write this story. Plus at least we don't have to listen to her bagering us about the story.**

**Dragon: Why am I surrounded by phsycopaths? Also, stop baggering me to write more stories! Why don't you write down your own ideas and not tell me to write down yours. (This isn't towards the audience, it's the crazy people I have to deal with.)**

**Dark: Will you all shut up already so I can please finish this!**

**Queen: Nope! Your stuck with us.**

**Death: Deal with it. Also, Dragon your and idiot if you think your not a phsycopath.**

**Dragon: To Dark: You have to deal with the same shit as I do so no. To Death: Shut your mouth! You don't have a say in what I think.**

**Dark: Gah! That's it once I post this you all are going to get your mouths ducktapped! I have to study you idiots!**

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings: None for this chapter.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot. All rights to Harry Potter and Riddick go to their rightful owners. This is the only disclaimer so if you need to be reminded of this fact in later chapters, look here.**

* * *

><p>Harry has been living at the burrow since the Dursley's house caught on fire earlier in the month and they all died. The fire was caused by an accidental bought of magic that the ministry didn't pick up on. What caused the bought of magic was Harry finally snapping under the strain of Dumbledore's manipulative ways and Vernon's abusive ways towards him. On the night that the Dursley's house was burnt down, Harry received a letter from Dumbledore saying that he wouldn't let him have any contact to those in the wizard world, and that he couldn't leave the Dursley's no matter what, not even for school. Earlier that day before he received this letter he was badly beaten by Vernon for not cooking the food that he was forced to provide for them exactly how he wanted it. So, at the time Harry was reading the letter he was laying bleeding on his "bed" that the Dursley's provided for him in his cupboard. Even though that was the state he was in Dumbledore's letter made him grow angry. So angry that he felt his magic starting to sizzle in the air. Except instead of the sizzling being hot it was cold. As he continued to read the letter his anger grew ever more.<p>

"BOY!" Vernon yelled form the living room, "Where is our dinner! You better not be slacking off because it you think earlier was bad you have no clue what's coming for you! Good thing your almost sixteen, then you could start paying us back for all of the years we kept you for!"

Harry felt something in him snap while his "Uncle" was in the middle of yelling at him. At that moment the bond that was binding his magic and the abilities of his un-awakened creature blood starting to break. The air around him started to sizzle even more and a chilling feeling spread so strong that it encompassed the entire neighborhood. The next moment the letter in his hands ignited in black flames that slowly spread around, but never harming him. He cackled. The people who heard it were paralyzed in fear for their deaths.

That night the Dursley's died and Harry was left in the ashes with a blank memory not remembering the incident at all, but glad that he was finally free of one of his tormentors.

* * *

><p>After that Harry was living at the Weasley's house in Ron's old room. Ron had moved out of there as soon as the twins started staying in their shop where they said they could be more productive. It was the day before his birthday and he just said goodnight to Ron and Hermione. He slowly made his way up the staircase to the room he was occupying and slipped inside silently. He went over to the bed, flopped down and fell asleep.<p>

What Harry didn't know was that at midnight his life would change forever. There are rare occasions where a witch or a wizard will come into an early inheritance. The early ones are often cause by a creature inheritance, which is why they are so rare. What no one knew other than Dumbledore was that Harry had a creature inheritance, although Dumbledore only knew about one of them. Through his father Harry had were-cat blood in him since he was a descendant of Godric Gryffindor who was a full-blooded were-cat of the royal line and an alpha. From his mother he had Fallen blood in him because she was unknowingly the last descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw who was a Fallen One. The reason why this was unknown to others was that to awaken the inheritance you had to have an insane amount of magic, and no one in either line was powerful enough until Harry was born.

* * *

><p>Harry was having a regular night of terrors when he suddenly woke up. The clock had just struck midnight and an agonizing pain filled Harry. It felt as if all of his nerves and blood was burning coldly scorching him from the inside out. The feeling started in his fingertips and his toes and atonally slowly made its way to his heart and magical core. Once it reached its destination the pain grew to be even worse than the Cruciatus Curse. For him it felt as if his core was being brutally ripped apart and being replaced with the cold burning power that oddly felt familiar and comforting. Then the power flared and grew hot as it completely filled him and spread back through his body. The pain started to diminish until he felt the energy get blocked by an unknown force. The pain came back ten times worse and a feeling of anger as he could feel that he had binds on him that had Dumbledore's magical signature all over them.<p>

Harry slowly closed his eyes and ignored the pain to concentrate and become one with the energy that now was flowing through him and transported him to the spot where it was blocked. When he got there he didn't notice that in his minds eye his true form was showing instead of the guise that Dumbledore forced upon him. At the blocked section he saw his magic and creatures behind the binds. At seeing him the creatures looked up from where they where attacking the binds and the magic settled down as it felt the presence of the person it was meant for. The magic he could feel was his true power and nature. It was dark yet light, cold yet hot, burning yet soothing, wild yet tame, and dominant yet submissive. The creatures where a sleek black panther with Avada Kedavre green colored eyes, a feline cat that was covered in metallic scales that were previously crimson red and were now a black as deep as the night sky and silver light sensitive eyes, a large black almost shadowy giant wolf with the same eyes as the panther, a Cerberus with the same green eyes as the panther and wolf, and a Fallen One with the same colored eyes as the others except they had a ring of red along the edge of the iris and pupil. At the sight of the beautiful creatures and his magic being trapped he viscously attacked the binds. After a little while he finally shredded them and walked forward.

He immediately accepted his magic as it came forward towards as if in greeting and asking for acceptance. He got another painful round of his nerves feeling as if they are disintegrating and his core being filled again. When the pain finally died down he faced the creatures that all took up positions around him. Directly in front of him was the Fallen that oddly looked similar to him. "Will you accept your true form and all of us no matter what it might pertain to?" It whispered to me. I looked around myself at each of the creatures and felt a sense of true love and happiness along with a tinge of sadness and longing.

"Yes." I said. All of the creatures stepped forward and left their mark on him simultaneously. The next thing I knew was that I felt like I was being burned alive and dipped in acid, and I finally passed out.

* * *

><p>While he was unconscious his body was changing and reforming into his true awakened form. He grew to be 5'4" tall and had a lean effeminate build that was lightly muscled. His hair lengthened until it was to his lower back, it gained natural red streaks, and also it had raven feathers laired into it. His fringe lengthened until it framed his face, and his hair was slightly curly but silky smooth and fluffy. He attained black-feathered wings that had a red and iridescent green tinge to them. The wings when resting would slightly drag on the floor. He grew a black cattail and wolf ears on top of his head, and his nails grew and changed into retractable claws. Around his head he grew black metallic scales that formed a kind of circlet. His canines elongated and sharpened, and his eyes became slitted and Avada Kedavre green with red outlining hispupils, and silver flecks. When angered his eyes would turn silver with red and green flecks.<p>

Also he gained the ability to hide his inheritance and to shift into a panther, metallic scaled cat, the shadow wolf, the Fallen,and the Cerberus. And finally he gained the mark of each inheritance. The Fallen's was black wings surrounded by blue flames on his back. The panther's was a delicate curving pattern that surrounded its eyes tattooed onto his right arm going from his shoulder to his wrist with the eyes placed on his bicep. The metallic scaled cats left a crescent moon hanging over a lake of lava on his chest to the right of his heart. The Cerberus's mark was a Grim wrapping around his hips. And finally the shadow wolf's mark was an almost tribal, thorned vines and black roses running up his left arm starting at his wrist ending at his shoulder with a black wolfs head with fangs bared. The final change that Harry went through was from the God Thanatos. He claimed Harry as his blessed son making him the Son of the Shadows. The only sign that this left on his body was shadow like flame designs around his eyes and the Deathly Hallows symbol on top of where his heart his body was through with the changes there was a sickly green glow around his body before it disappeared, and left no trace that he was ever there.


End file.
